Heaven
by DeiSakuxoxo
Summary: AU; "Your beauty is forever, never fleeting. If I die by your hands, I'll be happy." Her jade eyes widened. What had she done? A story of struggles, vampires, war, and love that will never be. Sakura will become their salvation; their only hope for Heaven.
1. Chapter 1 Snow

**Heaven**

**Chapter One; Snow**

* * *

Snow. The white crystals that fell from an unknowing sky; the frozen tears of an angel. Each indiviual snowflake was beautiful and pure, but each died unwillingly. In a way, they represented anyone with a pure heart. The weak, pure-hearted people always fell in the end; dead with their purity destroyed. It almost wasn't fair – but someone with an evil heart couldn't play by _fair. _Kill or be killed, that was the rule.

"Deidara, stop running behind." A demanding voice said, breaking the blonde's thoughts.

Deidara groaned in response, "I was admiring art."

"Snow isn't art. It doesn't last forever."

The blonde scoffed and followed closely behind his red-headed partner. They both wore intimidating red clouds that adorned a silky black cloak. The red clouds represented their clan – Akatsuki. It was an organization full of evil, death, and hatred. They were the most feared clan that ever held existence. They were all defected, deadly pure-blooded Vampires. Each and everyone in the clan posessed a special ability that made the killing so much easier.

"Konohagakure." The red-head said suddenly, stopping at a heavily guarded stone wall.

"Tch." Deidara replied. "There isn't anything exciting here."

"Don't be stupid." The other male retorted. "Leader wouldn't send us here for no reason."

The blonde sighed. "How exactly do you want to infiltrate this place, hn?"

His partner stuffed his pale-white hands into his cloak pockets nonchalantly. "The usual." He replied lazily.

_'More destruction.' _Deidara thought to himself sadistically. He reached into the large inner-pockets of his cloaks and grabbed several spheres made from clay. "Time for my art." Deidara stated with a deceiving smile. He threw the clay spheres at the heavy wall and yelled, "Katsu!"

Within seconds, fireworks, as well as explosions, had been set off. When they were cleared, the wall gave way for a entrance within the village.

"Let's go, Sasori-Danna, hn."

* * *

Snow. It was so beautiful. They were little jewels sent from Heaven above – if there is a Heaven. These little frozen crystals were the little proof of anything angelic existing.

"Sakura-chan, why do you always stare off into space like that?" An immature, puppy-like boy whined. His bright blue eyes stared at his best friend with concern.

The girl pushed her pastel-pink hair away from her emerald eyes. "It's the snow. It's so beautiful."

"I guess." The boy replied. "But snow is just snow, yanno?"

Sakura sent him a glare that immediately made him shut up. He knew his friend was smart and poetic; she also took everything seriously.

Sakura sat on a white, originally red, bench at a park intended for childen. The civillian kids here were too intimidated by the cold to come out anytime soon. Sure, Sakura couldn't blame them, but the cold didn't even touch her. The snow flakes landed gently on her porcelain skin, not even hinting to melt.

_**BOOM**_

The girl stood from her comfortable position on the bench. Her eyes met bright blue with a nod exchanged from both. It was clear, an explosion had obviously went off in their peaceful village. Half the people here were innocent humans, an intruder who planned to harm them was unacceptable.

Their legs carried them far within a matter of seconds. The pair saw the figures of two males. Two_ Akatsuki _males. As suspected, the wall had been blown through with some sort of explosion. The blonde-headed boy beside Sakura let out a low growl.

"How mundane." Sasori observed blatantly. He had yet to notice the pinkette and blonde male that stood yards away from himself and Deidara.

"Hey, bastards!" Her friend yelled at the Akatsuki members viciously.

"Naruto!" She scolded. It was too late, though. They had both heard the threatening yell. Both members eyed them with little amusement.

"Oh, look." Deidara mocked. "Two little half-bloods are gonna fight us."

"For the safety of this village, hell yeah we are!" Naruto declared loudly. He blindly ran for the closest member, which happened to be Sasori, and started throwing mindless punches. Sasori easily evaded each one.

"I guess you're my opponent, pinky." Deidara mused, staring at the girl with a smirk. She wasn't any kind of threat, afterall. She was petite and had pink hair. She looked no more then fourteen.

Sakura stood unmoving in the snow. She was unlike the irrational Naruto; behind her eyes she was calculating. She recognized her opponent as Deidara No Iwa, the bomb specialist. The pure-blood from Akatsuki. He was a long-distance fighter. As long as she could avoid being blown into pieces, she could win. Deidara noticed the determination in her eyes, however.

He reached and got smaller spheres out of his pocket. These spheres were as small as an eraser of the back of a pencil. It would be almost impossible to evade injury, or even death. He threw the spheres into the snowy wind and once again yelled, "Katsu!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she back flipped out of range. "Katsu!" He cried again, which led to a series of bombs and explosions around her. It was lucky that she avoided not being hit. Like she planned, he was blinded by the smoke from the explosions. Even if it was momentarily, she could strike. She ran towards the boy's presence without making a single sound. Again, like she planned, her small fist connected with his hard, pale face.

He skidded back with surprise. He held his cheek in his hand and his cerulean eyes glared at her. "How is that possible?" Deidara hissed.

"Deidara!" Sasori called over to him. "Are you not finished with your brat yet?"

Sakura's bright green eyes followed Sasori's voice. She saw Naruto laying bloody and unconscious on the now-red snow. She glided through the air until she was at her best friend's side. Not once paying mind to the killer pure-bloods that were watching her, she set her small hands on Naruto's chest. A bright green light emitted from her hands and around the boy's body. The blood that covered his body retracted back into his lifeless body. Even while doing so, the girl's throat tightened and burned as if a fire was raging through her. She was blood-lusting her own friend. The biggest disadvantage for her heavenly gift. Sakura pulled away quickly and held onto her throat. She needed her synthetic blood _now. _

"My, my." Sasori cooed. "You have a gift and a curse."

Sakura glared at the evil man that stood above her. He was surprised to see her determined emerald eyes were replaced with cold, red orbs.

"She's not a half-blood, Danna." Deidara stated the obvious. "She's the pure-blood hidden here."

"Fuck off." Sakura managed to say through a closed throat. Her vision was swaying slowly, if she didn't have blood soon, she'd end up killing an innocent human. Or in her case, human_s._ Tsunade was the only one who knew that Sakura was a pure-blood and often prescribed her the best synthetic blood with random animal blood in the mix. It wasn't the best, but it subdued her.

Sakura pushed the glowing green gift she was given into her neck, hoping to temporarily fix the problem. It helped, but to her dismay, it wasn't much.

Sasori picked the pinkette up by her long hair. His pale hands entangled in them, forcing her to stand on her shaky feet.

"Deidara." Sasori directed at his partner. The blonde nodded, understanding what he wanted without words being spoken. Deidara reached from one his many pockets and grabbed a sharp dagger. Deidara started walking closer to Sasori and the barely-standing Sakura. Her red eyes watched him carefully. If he thought a dagger could kill her in this state, he was _dead _wrong. Instead of trying to hurt her like she orginally thought, he slashed Sasori's bare wrist. The blood gushed from it's 'wound'.

"Drink it before it heals." Sasori demanded the girl. Usually, the thought of drinking _Akatsuki _blood would disgust her to no end, but it was take what was given to her, or innocent lives. Reluctantly, she did as she was told. The sensation burst into her system like she was drinking ice cold water from being dehydrated in the burning desert. The flavour was like no other. She knew that a pure-blood didn't have blood of their own, that the blood that had was from their victims. She also knew that because the blood was in a pure blood's veins, that it would taste so much sweeter than it had been originally. But it was a sin to drink from a pure-blood. _Especially _if you're a pure-blood yourself. It was considered cannibalism.

Sakura's bloody eyes turned to their natural green. When the cut healed, she backed away with horror. She had just taken blood from Akasuna No Sasori.

"That was your first taste of any kind of human blood, wasn't it?" Sasori asked with mild realization.

"How is that possible?"

"Let her go!" The conscious Naruto yelled, trying his hardest to stand on two feet. Sasori still had his hands tangled through Sakura's hair roughly. Since Naruto thought his best friend was a half-blood, he thought she was in danger. That she was being tortured. When in actuality, she just commited treason willingly.

"I don't think so, hn." Deidara teased.

"Don't you see, she's one of us now?" Sasori taunted the scared Naruto. He held a devilish smirk that screamed murder.

Naruto stared at Sakura and noticed her red lips. Her emerald eyes avoided his with shame and guilt. He wasn't exactly too sure what happened, but he wasn't stupid. He knew the red coated on her small lips was blood – human blood. He knew that she ocassionaly drank synthetic blood. He figured she just liked the taste more than other half-bloods. Now, he knew whatever the Akatsuki meant, that they were right.

"Sakura, why?" Naruto asked her sadly. The tears were threatening to fall behind his clear eyes.

Sakura ket her gaze away from his. There was no way she could stay in peaceful Konoha anymore.

A team of higher up half-bloods finally came to the crime scene. They had no idea what was going on, but noticed the Akatsuki quickly.

"Get out of our city you monsters!" One shouted.

"Time to take our leave, Sasori-danna." Sasori nodded with agreement and untangled his fist from Sakura's hair. He then grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her as he ran. His speed was remarkable, even compared to hers. She was never really given a chance to test her speed, due to hiding her abilities. Running with Sasori, however, felt exhilarating. Almost _too _exhilarating.

* * *

Snow. It was falling gently around the small girl. Her wide jade eyes were staring at the crystals with wonder and amazement. The flakes danced around her as if on purpose.

She turned around to show her mother how beautiful the snow was. But when she did, her mother was gone. Instead of seeing her mothers smiling face, she saw fire that burnt with hatred.

"What is this?" She cried to herself. She ran towards the flames, not fearing the heat it gave off.

"Pure-blood." A dark male voice said behind the little girl. She swirled around to face a large man with an evil aura. Sakura knew what kind of Vampire he was – a black-blood. He was originally a half-blood, but was cannibal to the point where he became tainted. Too strong for his liking. It was like he was a pure-blood, with constant blood-lust and strength beyond imagination. The only difference was they never had self control. They were rogue, vicious creatures.

"Get away from me." Sakura stated defensively. She was barely five years old. Her opponent was atleast twenty times her size.

"You're just a kid who hasn't figured out how to take control of your powers. Your dear parents couldn't even protect themselves."

"No! You're wrong!"

"I'm not wrong." The man replied cynically. He started inching towards her with the intent to kill.

"No!" The girl screamed again. White light surrounded her and her hands were glowing a dark green. When the man grabbed her small arm, she used the other to hit him as hard as she could. Her attempts were fruitful. The man staggered back with blood rushing out of his mouth. Sakura hadn't any idea what she was doing. She just knew this was her chance to run.

* * *

"Snow." A tall, pale man said as he stared at the white-grey sky. It mixed with personality and looks perfectly.

"Gotta love it." His large partner replied happily. He was a strikingly light blue man with gills on each side of his face. A walking shark, some would say.

The first male looked at his fish-like partner. His black hair and red eyes contrasted beautifully against his white skin. "I sense Sasori and Deidara's presence."

"Mm, with another. Female, I'm guessing."

"Seems that way." The first male agreed.

In a matter of minutes, Sasori, Deidara, and Sakura arrived in the large field with the other two men.

Sakura instantly saw the Akatsuki cloaks and inwardly cringed. It was too late to turn back now. She'd never be accepted within the walls of Konoha again. Naruto would hate her for the rest of his life.

"Who's the pinky?" The shark-man said with a confused expression. Deidara and Sasori were supposed to find the pure-blood, not some cute girl.

"Believe it or not, but she's the pure-blood, hn."

"She must have been willing to come along. That was quick, for you two." The darker male commented.

"We don't all have the fuckin' Sharingan, Uchiha." Deidara returned bitterly.

"I wasn't willing." Sakura corrected. "I was forced."

Sasori leaned against a snowy tree lazily. "You weren't forced to drink my blood. Now, were you?"

Sakura lowered her head. Her long pink bangs covering her grim face. "I don't deal with blood-lust very well."

"Well, whatever." Deidara said with a sigh. "At least the missions over."

The Uchiha eyed the pinkette suspiciously.

* * *

** Hello! This is another project to keep my mind into writing. I might dismiss 'Sin and Sin Again'. I'm just not feeling it anymore. I will continue 'Moon Eternal', however. **

** I've always loved vampires and such. Don't like, don't read. But i hope you like cx**

** _Pure-Bloods; These are the most rare and powerful vampires. Both parents were vampires. The blood-lust is overwhelming and their power is beyond human. Also, they drink blood from humans (mostly) or half-bloods. Since pure-bloods are 99 percent undead, they do not have much blood for themselves. So their victims blood becomes theirs. When their blood is tasted, it'll be their recent victims mixed with their own hint of blood. Just a drop of their blood is like honey. _**

_** Half-Bloods; Half human, Half vampire. Usually one parent is a vampire and the other isn't. Does not matter if one parent is half-blood to create an offspring that is also half-blood. They like the taste of blood, but do not need it. They do need iron and other supplements. They do not lust. However, if some really enjoy the taste, they can lust. It will boosr their strength, but will be nothing compared to Pure-blood.**_

_** Black-blood; Demon-like vampires. Cannibals oftheir own kind, which is half blood. They have the strength and blood-lust of a Pure-blood, but are very rogue with no self control. Sometimes they can surpass the strength of a pure blood. **_


	2. 2: Kiss of Judas

**Heaven**

**Chapter Two; Kiss Of Judas**

* * *

There was a story once, about a man so holy. He was a loyal angel. But he betrayed Heaven, his true home. No one saw his soul turn dark and demented. His name was Judas. Judas was led by temptation, and temptation only leads to sin.

* * *

Sakura followed silently behind the four Akatsuki members. She couldn't believe she was willingly following those she hated. The Akatsuki killed innocent people – human and vampire alike. She longed to run away and continue her blissful life in Konohagakure. Alas, her dreams were short-lived. They always were.

The snow fell quickly around them. It would've been as beautiful as it was before, if she wasn't with four murderers. Was she seriously going to go through with it and become like them?

"Let's stop here for tonight, hn." Deidara said suddenly. They were passing through a small town with a decent looking inn. "We should contact Leader and rest up a bit."

Sakura very much wanted to ask why they needed to _'rest up'. _They hadn't done anything physically tiring. It was rare if a pure-blood needed sleep, let alone rest.

Itachi's blood red eyes studied the girl's expression. He felt as if knew her, a long time ago. It seemed absurd to even think like that, he reminded himself constantly. Yet she held his attention time and time again.

Sakura returned his glance. Her emerald eyes studied his eyes. They weren't the eyes of hunger or anger. They had a black ring in the middle. She had vaguely heard of the Sharingan before. Whatever is really was, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his.

"Itachi, are you comin'?" His sharp companion asked, which broke the uneasy concentration between him and the pinkette.

"I suppose." He replied coolly, following his partner inside of the small inn. Sakura realized that Sasori had went ahead, as well. She was left alone with Deidara.

"Sorry about earlier." He apologized. His cerulean eyes shared his words.

Sakura was at a loss. An Akatsuki member just apologized to her. Was it possible? "It's okay..." She replied breathlessly.

"I saw you admiring the snow." Deidara noted.

The pinkette practically gawked at him. That's when she noticed how beautiful his really was. He wasn't like anything from a Bingo Book, but rather from a tragic love novel. His cerulean eyes were much brighter than Naruto's and his long blonde hair was a pale yet peaceful yellow. He looked like he had been through Hell and back.

Deidara noticed her hesitation to speak, so he suggested, "Let's catch up to them, hn."

She nodded while she let him lead her inside of the inn.

* * *

Itachi lay spread across on his cheap bed. He wasn't restless whatsoever, but he closed his eyes. Kisame had left to feed not too long ago, so it left Itachi alone with his thoughts. The first thought that came to mind was that little pure-blood girl. Her pastel pink hair that cascaded down her back that oddly matched her vibrant jade eyes. She was petite and seemed harmless, like an actual cherry blossom. The Uchiha couldn't shake off the feeling that she was a lot more dangerous – that she wasn't any regular pure-blood. Sasori had informed him earlier that she possessed the heavenly gift, but she couldn't control it if blood was near. She had also committed the most horrible sin by drinking Sasori's blood. Who was she, exactly?

A soft knock came from the door that led into his and Kisame's shared room. Itachi opened his charcoal black eyes, not even bothering to activate his gift.

"Come in." He answered quietly. Sakura stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Itachi sat up when he realized _she _had been the one to visit him.

She stared at him awkwardly. She then pushed her bangs away from her face with annoyance and proceeded to look at the Uchiha.

"What is your business with me?" Itachi asked formally.

"Can I examine your eyes?" The girl asked quickly, then averted her eyes away from his face in fear of his response.

He was surprised, but didn't show it. He was interested in what this girl wanted to find out. He could examine her, as well. "I suppose."

The girl lifted her head up with a small grin fitting on her lips. Really, she looked so young.

Itachi couldn't help himself from asking, "How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

Itachi hid his surprise again. It seemed this girl beat many expectations.

Sakura approached Itachi slowly, almost like a frightened animal. It was evident that she feared the older male but was too intrigued with his gift. Itachi's body went stiff when her small hands touched his temples on each side of his face.

"Can you activate it?" He did as she asked, the Sharingan's bloody red replacing his normal black irises. She bit her lower lip while she pushed the gift's green light into the man's temples.

Itachi had to admit, his eyes had never been so clear in his whole life. "So this the Heavenly Gift."

Sakura nodded as she continued her process. "It's a curse, as well."

"I was informed about your blood-lusting."

"It's not just that." Sakura began to explain, "If I'm angry enough, this healing power becomes evil. It has a dark green aura and I can kill someone with the touch of my finger."

Itachi had heard of a dark side-effect of this gift. It was a rare gift, afterall. The legend has it, if the person isn't pure enough to control Heaven's Gift, they will become corrupt and never be allowed into the pearly white gates of Heaven.

"Do not become corrupt." Itachi warned her carefully. "You are the type that suits Heaven."

"I'm not sure if I believe in Heaven." She told him sadly. "If there is a Heaven, I'm defected."

"You have yet to hurt your enemies. And you still possess Heaven's Gift. How is that defected?"

"Because I have the chance to kill you right now and I'm not." Itachi studied the girl carefully. It was true, she despised the Akatsuki, but had no intentions of harm or distrust. She continued, "I don't know why I have such a change of heart, honestly."

Itachi smirked without any emotion behind it. Not only was she examining his blood-line limit, but she was also _healing _the years of damage.

"You killed your whole clan, right?" Sakura asked in a hushed whisper.

"I did."

"Why did you do it?"

"Have you heard the story about Judas?" He asked, changing the subject.

"That has nothing to do with this." Sakura replied blatantly.

Itachi continued anyways, "It is said that he was led by temptation. The temptation was enough to cause the most painful betrayal.

"He was an Apostle to Heaven. 'Why would someone so pure like he do such a thing?' Many asked. He had help with his betrayal, however. Someone so devious and cruel helped complete his goal, even if he despised it somewhere in his pure heart. In the end, he died from guilt. He let his own sins devour his soul."

Sakura pulled her hands away from Itachi's face. She glared at him, "What does this have to do with anything?"

Itachi stood up gracefully and walked towards the door. Before he left her alone with her thoughts, he added, "Consider me Judas."

* * *

Sakura was alone in her single-person room. The dark enveloped her, almost invitingly. Her small hands were clenching her throat, her eyes were blood-red, and tears made of blood cascaded down her pain-stricken face. Her body was shaking terribly. If she didn't have blood soon...

The door to her room flung open. Light was released into her black abyss. "Sakura we're leaving." Deidara's voice told her.

"Go...away.." The girl managed to choke the words out. Her hands tightened around her throat more. It was painful to even speak two small words.

The blonde shut the door behind him quickly and rushed towards her side. When his eyes adjusted to the pitch darkness of the room, he noticed the blood that stained her face. He noticed the redness of her eyes; he noticed her hands basically strangling her throat with her gift.

"You're lusting again." He stated. "Shit."

"Deida..ra." She whispered hoarsely.

The blonde knew the last thing she wanted to do was sin twice in a row. But at this point, she hadn't any other choice.

"Bite me."

Sakura's blood red eyes opened wide with desire, and then disgust.

Deidara told her again, "Bite me."

She shook her head 'no'. "If you don't bite me, you'll end up killing many innocent people." He informed her. This convinced her.

Sakura's strength pulled the blonde closer.

_'Temptation is sin.'_

She opened her lips to show her sharp fangs.

_'Consider me Judas.' _

Her lips were touching Deidara's cold neck. His body was painfully stiff. He hadn't expected her to go straight for his neck. Her sharp teeth sank into his pale skin. Warmth and honey filled her system. It was exhilerating, moreso than with Sasori's blood. It was like an addicting electric shock that resided within her whole body.

Deidara bit his lips hard enough to put a large black bruise on them. He had never been bitten before – but it was _fucking_ amazing. It didn't feel painful, nor did it feel like she was draining him. It felt like pure Heaven. It was giving him pleasure, just as it was her.

The pinkette forced herself to pull away, much to their dismay. Deidara got up quickly and bolted for the door.

What had just happened?

"Hurry up and get washed up. We'll wait outside."

She shook her head, still in an electric daydream. Deidara shut the door, practically slammed it, and slid against it. His bright blue eyes were filled with confusion. His hand flew to his neck, where her lips had been moments ago. The bite marks were gone, thankfully. But the feeling was still there. He had never felt anything like this before. He had never even _felt _before.

Sasori stood infront of the delusional blonde. "What are you doing just sitting there? Where's the dumb brat?"

"I.. in there."

"We told you to get her ten minutes ago." He informed impatiently. Then he noticed the state Deidara was in. "What's gotten into you?"

"When she drank your blood, how did it feel?"

"Like nothing." Sasori answered bitterly. "Why would you ask such a stupid question?"

Deidara pushed himself off the door and stood up. "She'll be out shortly." The blonde mumbled as he walked past the impatient red-head.

* * *

Her trembling hands held a moist towel to her face, attempting to erase the red stains on her face. Once she did, she backed away and examined herself in the low-lit bathroom mirror. Her eyes were a deep emerald, her pink locks cascading over her small form.

"How can I look so pure," She asked herself, "When all I do is sin?"

Her cherry-blossom image in the mirror mocked her. She opened her mouth to examine her fangs. The tiny daggers that punctured a Pure-Blood's skin.

"I wish I was human."

"Well, you aren't." An arrogant voice answered. She turned her head and met the eyes of Akasuna No Sasori.

"Doesn't anyone have the courtesy to knock?" She asked with a glare.

Sasori stepped closer to her, trapping her inside of the small, run-down bathroom. "You aren't very smart, are you, _brat?_"

His cloaked arms trapped her frame against the wooden wall. "You talk of courtesy when you drink Deidara's blood out of mere lust?"

"It wasn't intentional." She argued silently.

"You tell yourself that," He said, "But you don't honestly believe it.

"What is your true intention, brat? I felt the same thing that Deidara felt. Are you out to get our blood?"

"Why would I do such a stupid thing?" She spat hatefully.

"It wasn't so stupid when you drained him, now was it?"

Sakura's usually bright emerald eyes turned a dark green. She balled a tight fist in each hand.

"My, my." He taunted. "You're persistent. You're going to hit me with your bare fists?" He let out a cynical laugh.

Dark green light surrounded both of her fists. "People like you disgust me." She stated through her teeth. "You make up these damn lies to get amusement." She brought her fist to his face quickly, but he dodged effortlessly. Sakura sent another one, then another. Sasori dodged them all with ease.

Sasori held out his left hand and light-blue glow surrounded each fingertip. Sakura's body became immobile, no matter how much she struggled.

"How could you even try to hurt me, when I can control _every single _movement you make?"

Sasori balled his hand into a fist and forced the pinkette to move closer to him. Their noses were touching, lips only an inch apart. "I'm _truly _evil, brat." He reminded her darkly, then pulled her closer. Their lips met.

Sasori bit her lower lip as hard as he could, which filled his mouth with blood. He could tell she was resisting, but none of that mattered. He had her under his devious control.

"No!" She screamed against his hard lips. The blood-red tears fell down from her dark green eyes. Her first kiss, her _last _piece of innocence, was ruined by a demon. White light surrounded the girl as she broke free of the puppet-master's hold.

Sasori stood back, bewildered. The light was warm and pure, much too pure for a sinner like her. She also managed to break free of his strong hold, which is impossible.

Sakura stared up at the red-head with a half smirk. The green aura still at each of her hands. "Now, do you understand who you're messing with?"

"I'll be damned." Sasori breathed.

The light around her dispersed, as well as the dark green aura. The pinkette's green eyes fluttered closed and she collapsed onto her knees. Sasori had taken too much blood away from her, and she had usen to much strength. Sakura didn't want to reopen her eyes. If she did, she'd have to witness her own death. Sasori would kill her and she couldn't do anything about it now.

It was over.

* * *

**Notes: The Kiss of Judas represents Judas's betrayal to god. In this story, however, I have made the 'Kiss' being bitten. Also, in this chapter, Itachi basically tells Sakura **_**why **_**he killed his clan by explaining the story of Judas and the ideals of temptation. This chapter shows the truth behind most of the Akatsuki's feelings. **

** I used Judas for an example because his story is very well known. I will not be using 'God', and if I do it will not be frequently. I do not believe I should involve too much religion in my fanfict. My story is revolved around Heaven, sins, and many other things. But it is a representation of many other things. **

** I am also keeping some information about the characters true. Even if this AU, I believe that I should not alter their personalities too much for my sake. **

**Enjoy. :)**


End file.
